conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Everett City
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = New York | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Orange | established_title = Incorporated | established_date = 2006 | founder = | named_for = Union of Everett | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | government_type = Metropolitan Government | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Rick Morgan | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_magnitude = | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_km2 = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = Central Park peak elevation is nearly 1,400 feet. | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = 575 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1,750,000 | population_as_of = 2014 | population_density_km2 = | population_density_sq_mi= | population_est = 2,150,000 | pop_est_as_of = 2015 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = Everetti EST | utc_offset1 = -5 | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = Zip | postal_code = 10941, 10963, 10969, 10973, 10998, 12729, 12771, 12780 | area_code_type = Regional Telephone Code | area_code = 845, 914 | website = www.evcity.gov.ev | footnotes = }} Everett City is a city located in New York State and the capital of the Union of Everett. Everett City, finishing construction, will be Everett's second largest city with room for expansion to become the largest city. When completed, Everett City will be capable of housing as least ten million people. The city is inland. The closest water source is the Delaware River that separates New York from Pennsylvania. Everett City varies in landscape with sections similar to that of San Francisco's steep hills and roads to flat land area. A mountain stands in the southwest section of the city, along Interstate 84, standing at over 1,000 feet tall but still dwarfed by the city's skyscrapers. The mountain highway has parking points that overlook the western section of the city with Everett City International Airport in the far background. The mountain resides in Everett City Central Park, built around it. Map of Everett City HERE Infrastructure Transportation Three interstate highways run through Everett City, Interstate 84 and Interstate 86 and a third newly built route, Interstate 387, built to reduce congestion on Interstates 84, 86 and 87. Both older interstates were expanded to four lanes across for each side. A fourth route was constructed, the Everett City Skyway, known as I-186. Underneath the city is a state of the art subway system, above the ground is a monorail system and a railroad system. A bus and taxi service, both owned by the Metro Transit Authority (MTA), which runs the systems in New York City, provides public transportation. A new rail system, the Maglev, runs through and stops at Everett City, from New York City, on its way to Albany. The streets were carefully laid out, carefully planned ahead for parking. Streets are three lanes across for each side of the street, making it a total of six lanes. Small streets are two lanes each side and one way streets are two lanes wide. There is no parallel parking as all parking spots are tilted spots so cars can easily pull in and pull out, also providing more parking spaces. Everett City is known as the most parking friendly city in the nation, featuring both the tilt spots, increasing available street side parking and advanced parking meters utilizing a credit card slot for purchasing parking time. A car owner may slide a credit card through the meter and dial the length of time in hours and minutes for which they will be parking with a limit up to 24 hours. Meters may also use quarters which each quarter adds a half hour to parking time. Parking is usually also available underground in private company garages throughout the city at higher fees. All streets have been constructed snow resistant. Underneath the roads are a steam and heating system to keep the streets heated during the winter months. This innovation prevents snow from building up on the streets and cuts out the need for snow plows, thus saving money, time, accidents and space. Everett City and the surrounding Hudson Valley region is served by two airports and an additional three within driving distance. Everett City International Airport is the largest airport in the country and the primary airline service for Everett City and the Lower Hudson Valley of New York State. EVX is its FAA code. EVX provides airlines such as Everett Airways, JetBlue, Air Canada, AirTran, United Continental, Delta, American Airlines and US Airways. The longest landing strip is over five miles long, designed to being an emergency landing strip for space shuttles. The airport is also used as the official center for the Presidential airplane, Air Force One, and functions as an air force base, Everett City AFB, to the north, and Capital Region Air Guard Station. A second, smaller international airport exists to the east, Stewart International Airport, located in neighboring city of Newburgh. Stewart formerly provided both a local international airport and a National Air Guard base. Stewart Air Guard was shifted to operated at Everett City AFB. Stewart International (FAA code SWF) provides additional airline space and travel, hosting airlines such as JetBlue, Delta, Allegiant and US Airways. Utilities Everett City is one of twenty one locations in Everett where a fusion power plant is located. The Everett City Fusion Power Center is a large fusion generator capable of powering all of New York, New Jersey, Connecticut and Rhode Island. It is located in the northwest outskirts of the city, on the border of Orange and Ulster counties. The water to the city comes from a direct line from the Atlantic Ocean. A massive array of water stations and desalination plants were constructed in mid New Jersey. Water is pumped directly from that location to Everett City. A second water source comes from the Delaware River to the southwest of the city. Structures Everett City has a highway tunnel that runs from the southwest side of the city to the northeast side, to aid drivers in avoiding traffic when travelling from Port Jervis to Middletown two small cities in the outskirts of Everett City. Several super-scrapers have been constructed in Everett City, which dwarf the tallest buildings on Earth. Skyline Tower houses over one hundred companies and businesses and stands at 142 floors and 1,950 feet tall. The Diamond Center stands at 75 floors or 999 feet and caters to dozens of corporations. It has the largest amount floor area of any building on Earth. Aeris Tower is one of the world's largest apartment buildings, rising to 65 floors at 920 feet. Liberty Tower, newly completed, stands at 190 floors or 2,420 feet tall, just barely shorter than the United Arab Emirates' Burj Dubai. Even though Liberty Tower is shorter than the Burj, it contains at least two times as much office and living space, making it a larger structure than the Burj Dubai. Geography Counties *Orange County *Sullivan County Cities & Towns *Monticello (north) *Middletown (northeast) *Goshen (east) *Warwick (southeast) *New Jersey (south) *Port Jervis (southwest) *Pennsylvania (west) *Everett City Expansion Zone (northwest) Major Routes Street Names, Subway Station Locations * Interstate 84 * Interstate 86/I-86 (west) * Interstate 387 * Everett City Skyway * State 17M/Division Boulevard * EV Route 209/80th Street * State 211/60th Street/Finance Boulevard * Liberty Avenue * International Avenue * Justice Avenue * 50th Street/Federal Boulevard * Port Jervis/Middletown Cross-City Expressway Government The city government functions like any other with a mayor and advisers and city council. Everett City will be the nation's new capital. The new Capitol Building, Presidential Manor, government offices and the Pentastar have been finished and are in full use. The Presidential Manor is not as large as the previous White House was but functions just the same. The Capitol Building, Pentastar, Judicial Hall and Presidential Manor are all interconnected by an underground walkway and bullet train. Further information is classified. The Presidential Manor contains the President, who lives there with his or her family and other relatives if necessary. The advisers and President work at the Manor. At the Capitol Building the government departments work their daily duties and routines. The Capitol Building is forty floors tall, fitting all of the department of the government inside. The Judicial Hall is located down the street, housing the Judicial branch and court rooms. The new Pentagon, the Pentastar, houses the Department of Defense and military branches, this time in the shape of a star. The Pentastar is only walking distance from the Everett City International Airport. Foreign Relations Everett City shares the responsibility of containing embassies and consulates of other nations with Washington. Everett City contains the embassies to the United Kingdom, United States, Israel, France, Germany, Italy, Spain, Australia, Mexico, Egypt, Japan, Iraqistan, Russia and India, all located in Federal Center. Everett City is home to international organization offices and headquarters including NATO, the Security Alliance and CARICOM. Sister Cities * Tokyo, Japan * New York City, New York, Everett Neighborhoods/Boroughs Neighborhood & Borough Map of Everett City HERE Because Everett City is the nation's and America's first pre-planned metropolis, neighborhoods were not named until people began to move in. Like in most major cities there are neighborhoods such as Chinatown or Little Italy but Everett City does not have these as of yet. Some neighborhoods have come to form as the population rises. Federal Center A downtown area towards the middle of the city, containing the Presidential Manor, Capitol Building, Judicial Hall and various other government offices, the primary Everett City Police Headquarters and a New York State Police barracks as well as City Hall. Financial District A downtown, towards the middle of the city area which contains a smaller stock market area than Wall Street in New York City, with many lights and signs like Times Square, containing Skyline Tower, Liberty Tower and the International Center. Little Japan A residential area that has seemingly gained a large population of Asian residents specifically of Japanese nationality. Central Park A large park towards the southwest center of the city, containing a small mountain, hills and forest, converted into hiking and biking trails and some security enforced camping areas. The Central Park Police patrol the area, their headquarters on the northern edge of the park. Eastside Estates A residential housing development constructed, not originally in the city plan design. The design changed due to original homeowners not wanting to move, refusing offers by the government. The area was converted into a full family suburban housing neighborhood and named Eastside Estates. Sparrow Bush Named after the town this city sector now resides. Primarily residential with various shops and store areas ready for businesses to enter. Triea A half commercial, half residential area northeast of the Financial District. Godeffroy Named after the town this city sector now resides. Located in the western area of the city. North End A commercial and residential area in the far north of the city. Slate Hill Named after the town this city sector now resides. Primarily residential with some commercial space. West Village A residential and commercial area in the western section of the city. Kersey A commercial, residential, industrial mix in the southern end of the city. South End A section of the city that borders New Jersey state lines. Primarily residential with industrial sections as you come closer to the Jersey border. Arbor Hill A hilly section of the city containing residential housing and basic storefronts just south of Central Park. Hewlett A commercial, residential, industrial mix to the northeast of Kersey, west of the village of Florida. Bellevue A higher end residential area with apartment buildings, hotels and contains one of the world's tallest apartment buildings, Aeris Tower. Located on the east side of the city. Liberty Gardens This section of the city merged to become a neighborhood sector. It consists of high end residential apartments, hotels and a casino in addition to an entire theme park named Liberty Gardens. Located north of Everett City with its own exit ramp off of both Interstate 86 and the Everett City Skyway. Liberty Heights A newly under construction zone of the city. Liberty Heights will be a division of Liberty Gardens which will contain higher end housing, apartments, condo developments and luxury high rises. Construction is expected to complete by 2020. Hollywood Currently under heavy development and construction, Hollywood will become a major movie industry area for the Union of Everett with companies settling divisions of their production companies in the city including Universal, NBC, CBS, Sony Studios and Everett's own Viral Mass Media. Hollywood is scheduled for completion by 2017. North Hollywood North Hollywood has already completed half of its planned construction and will house most production companies, studio lots and media businesses. North Hollywood is scheduled for completion by 2015. Oakland Valley Part of a reserved zone for expansion of the city in the north, Oakland Valley will complete construction by 2023, opening up more residential housing. Category:Union of Everett Category:Settlements Category:Everett City